Accidentally In Love
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: While at a karaoke club, Antonio decides to get the point across that he really does love Lovino...through song. By the end of the night, they both learn that accidents aren't always bad. Spamano songfic, includes a Stalker!Francis and Stalker!Gilbert.


A/N: Oh boy...how can I explain this one? *Laughs nervously* Well, I had listened to this song attached to a GerIta tribute video on Youtube. And then I started thinking about it for some strange reason and thought that maybe...if you squint...this song could possibly fit with Spain/Romano. Can't you see it?

This is something of a songfic I guess. And it really has no true reason for existing, I just wrote it because it seemed cute at the time. The song is Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows, and you may need to listen to the song while reading to get the mood. Just a suggestion.

Characters may be OOC. And there's no true detail to this story, sorry.

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Hetalia or it's personified countries. And I do not own Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows either. :[ That sucks.

_Accidentally In Love_

Antonio pretty much floated in the air as he entered his shared home with the Southern half of Italy, whom was still under his care as he was yet to be completely independent. He felt just _amazing_. Weightless. Accomplished. And a whole lot of other good things. He was actually dressed nicer than usual, wearing a plain white t-shirt underneath a nice black jacket, dark pants, and he just tossed off his shoes as to not mess up the clean kitchen floor.

He and Lovino had previously been out visiting a "karaoke club" as Francis had said it was. With him and Gilbert. Earlier that week, Francis and Gilbert had called up Antonio and suggested they all go out and have some fun for once. And the Spaniard being himself was quick to do anything in his power to drag the teenage Italian with him. Believing that he needed to get out of the house a little bit as well.

Francis and Gilbert were, at first, sorta reluctant to have the Italian join the three of them. They knew that he wasn't the friendliest person out there and he openly detested the both of them. Even on at least one occasion, claiming Francis to have attempted to get him drunk with really strong wine and then rape him in the backseat of his car (which did happen, Antonio found out just in time and got so pissed off that he went all batshit on him), and Gilbert to have tried to invade his vital regions; both ways (Gilbert swore that this didn't ever happen when Antonio had cornered him up in a dark alley and went ax crazy, but we still do not know for sure to this day...). But when Antonio had decided to pull out _that ax_ from hammerspace, they knew not to fuck with him and unwillingly agreed to allow him to come along with he wanted to. Lovino, at first, had turned down the offer without a second thought. But he caved in once Antonio started trying to reason with him repeatedly and then played dirty by pinning him against the wall and playing with _that hair curl_ to get what he wanted. And yes, that does have a double meaning behind it.

As Antonio floated weightlessly through the kitchen and to the living room, he reflected on what had happened that night to make him feel so good. In all honesty: the night wasn't really something to remark about. In a short summary: it was mainly the trio chatting and laughing about stuff that happened in the past while drinking. And Lovino sitting there with them pouting about having to be there at all and drowning them out by turning his attention to the people getting up on the stage to sing karaoke. One of the good perks about being countries was that they could get awesome tables that weren't too far, yet not too close from the stage. Anyway, things were meh at best.

Until Francis uttered one sentence that set off everything. He glanced at Lovi and commented on how he didn't seem to be enjoying himself. And then, with a smug look, suggested that maybe it was because he secretly wanted to be alone with the Spanish man tonight. This had caused Lovino to go all tsundere and quickly yell at him; yet with a telltale d ark red blush spreading all over his face. Antonio had merely laughed it off, and Gilbert had went into totally awesome hysterical laughter at how quickly the Italian had reacted, near falling out of his seat and to the floor.

It had been obvious that Lovino was completely dead set on killing Francis somehow after that. For the rest of the time they went back to chatting about old times, he still remained looking embarrassed and refused to make eye contact with Antonio.

Some time afterward, Antonio had decided that he would sing something. Mainly due to Francis and Gilbert's annoying persuading after the latter had sung some song that he was barely paying attention to. Though he remembered some lyrics along the lines of "_Pulling your strings, twisting your mind, smashing your dreams_". An idea had actually formed in his head as he had taken notice of the situation. That it was his chance. His chance to finally make his little Lovi crack and realize how much he likes him and that he wants to their relationship to be so much farther than it was at the current time. He had carefully flipped through songs until he had found one that he assumed would work well and cause a lot of reaction from Lovino. At the twenty-ninth song, a grin had sneaked it's way onto the Spanish man's face as he noticed that one song...Accidentally In Love. He just knew a song like that would really shock the hell out of the tsundere Italian, but that was what he wanted in the first place.

Antonio plopped down onto the couch in the present time and leaned back with his arms folded behind his head. He released a dreamy sigh and recalled the rest of the night. Specifically what had happened once he had gotten on the stage and had the attention of everyone in the building locked on him, Lovino, Gilbert, and Francis especially.

There was something about having all that attention that Antonio really enjoyed. Some people would probably have a melt down from having that many eyes locked on them, but he found it really thrilling to know that. Anyway, he had told everyone that this song he was about to belt out was specially dedicated to Lovino (and he had said this while pointing in his direction and adding in other comments about how cute he looked in a sickeningly sweet tone, which made the tsundere Italian blush vividly even in the darkness and send him glares in the process). The music promptly started playing after he was finished embarrassing the hell out of him. And Antonio had really felt the song, he was admittedly really into it and even went as far as to twirl around and dance somewhat in sync with the beat. But his eyes were locked on Lovi, hoping that he would get an amusing or at least telltale reaction from him.

He got the reaction he wanted.

At first, Lovi didn't even know what the fuck he was singing. But Francis and Gilbert, on the contrary, did and were snickering under their breaths as they realized what Antonio was doing. A little ways into the song, Lovi begun to slowly register in his mind that this was indeed a love song. And it was...dedicated...to him...and at this obvious realization, Antonio could make out his face rapidly turn a deep crimson shade and his eyes widen. He had glanced around in a paranoia and had covered his face with his hands when other people caught on to Antonio's plan too and were giggling while looking in his direction.

By the end of the song, Lovino had his head lying on the table and was burying his flaming face in his arms. Gilbert had burst into hysterical laughter once again, pat him on the shoulder mock-affectionately and then fell from his seat and to the floor on his knees. Francis was smirking rather smugly. And all the woman in the building were giggling and blushing, and the men were just either snickering or giving the women deadpan looks. By now, it was flat-out obvious that Antonio was using this song to say that he was in love with Lovino, whom it was dedicated to, because the lyrics plainly pointed it out multiple times.

Antonio didn't seem to mind at all that everyone now knew his little plan. In fact, on the contrary, he felt real good after singing that. Maybe it was because despite how the song itself was so upbeat and mushy, he actually liked the song. Especially when he applied it's meaning to his and Lovino's relationship. It seemed fitting almost. Almost. 'Cause the song talks about a 'she'. But Antonio had cleverly avoided that by alternating it by singing 'he' and 'him'

When Antonio had stood there and smirked and enjoyed the enthusiastic applause he was receiving ('cause he really didn't sing all that bad, Gilbert and Francis noted after the former quit his hysterical awesome laughter), he took the chance to glance over at their table. He was a little bit surprised to see Lovi raise his head up, revealing his tomato red face, and then glance around before run out of there and down the hall to the restrooms. Seeing this, he quickly run off the stage and followed him.

Noticing that Antonio was gone, and nobody else wanted to sing something, Francis had took the opportunity and pretty much dashed up to the stage to sing something with his self-proclaimed wonderful voice.

As Antonio closed his eyes, that dreamy and goofy love-struck look never truly leaving his face, he could recall what had happened after he followed Lovi. He could recall it all too well. And he could actually see it happen as a flashback.

"_Lovi! Lovi, where are you going!" Antonio called out breathlessly, trying to keep up with Lovino. At least the latter's running had calmed into mere fast walking. He could feel the embarrassment radiate off him, and a mix of other emotions that he was too tired right now to try and decode._

_Lovi turned in surprise at hearing him, but he just put on a scowl and continued walking quickly. "I don't want to talk right now, dammit!"_

_Before Antonio could protest, Lovino rounded a corner and a door slam was heard. He sighed irritatedly at his tsundere actions and then went around the corner too and pressed his ear against the men's restroom door. He remained totally silent so that his presence would not be detected by his keen ears._

_He heard Lovino...sigh dreamily? What the hell? "Goddammit that was so embarrassing...but..." Now, Antonio could hear running water and the sound of it being splashed onto something. "The bastard actually doesn't sound that bad. Oh, what the fuck am I saying? It doesn't matter how wonderful he sounded, he shouldn't have done this in the first place! I bet he planned it just to embarrass me! He should know, after having to put up with me this long, I can't handle it when someone openly shows they like me in some way...I don't know...it just feels strange..."_

_The Spaniard made a low sound of surprise and pressed his ear closer against the door. No matter how hard he tried to get it out of his head, the only thing he could hear was his heart pounding against his ribs in suspense of what Lovino might say next. Come on, he had coaxed inwardly, love confession...love confession...time to let your true feelings out..._

"_I..." Sweat dripped from Antonio's brow. "Oh God, what am I saying? No, get a grip. You did not get turned on just by hearing him sing and the fact that he did this just for you. You. Did. Not."_

_Promptly, Antonio decided to make his entrance. He grabbed the doorknob and flung it open, it crashed into the wall and he stepped in. He looked in over by the sinks and could see Lovino practically jump a few inches off the ground in shock at this. "Yes you did~!"_

_Lovino just stared with widened eyes, not at all expecting this. Though, somehow, he knew that he should have. Seeing that Antonio would do something this, ahem, drastic. He just crossed his arms and glanced away, nearly pouting almost. "Why did you follow me?"_

"_Why did you run? And how was THAT embarrassing?" Antonio countered, walking closer, grabbing Lovino by his shoulders and turning him around to face him, and severely invading his personal space. "Look, I didn't mean to embarrass you at all...well, somehow I KNEW you'd end up that way...but that isn't the point. I was just trying to tell you something, and hopefully you'd get it."_

_Lovino avoided his gaze altogether, scowling somewhat. "What exactly where you trying to imply?"_

_Antonio didn't answer his question. He took the chance and quickly pulled Lovino forward by the shoulders and crashed his lips onto the other countries'. He controlled himself and just kissed him softly, yet very eagerly. Somehow, it managed to be meaningful in the process. And the Spanish man was inwardly in a state of ecstasy._

_Lovino on the other hand...his eyes widened hugely and his entire face flushed a deep red. He felt as if he were rooted to the spot, unable to make any movement or react at all. The only thing that he knew was that...this bastard was actually a pretty good kisser after all. He knew that he wanted so badly to return this kiss, but his tsundere side kept screaming at him not to. He was having an inward war over what to do._

_Into the kiss, Antonio had smirked and then nibbled on the Italian's bottom lip, practically shamelessly begging for entrance. Well, he didn't get the entrance he wanted. But Lovi did win the inward tsundere war and he slowly closed his eyes and moaned (dammit, why did he have to moan? WHY? Now he was sure Antonio knew he liked this a lot!), he also kissed him back in this passionate state, his once-tense shoulders soothing. And he was sure that his foot might've briefly popped in the air at one point._

"_Where did they run off to?"_

"_Probably to the bathroom to fuck. Let's just ditch 'em and leave, France."_

"_Oh, no. I want to see the results of this~"_

"_Tch, you can be sick sometimes, man. Really, I see enough of this with on TV."_

_Francis and Gilbert stepped into the empty restroom and stopped short right there in the doorway. Eyes widening in surprise when they saw Antonio and Lovino in a romantic embrace and pretty much sucking each others' faces off, and the latter's foot suspended in the air at that._

_Gilbert coughed and glanced away. "I'm not sure I needed to see that."_

"_Oh, lighten up. At least they now are going to do something about their sexual tension, no?" Francis chuckled in amusement, Gilbert just stared. "Ah, love is usually unexpected and accidental. Just as that song he sung implies. You 'Forever Alone' people just do not understand this..."_

"_I AM NOT FOREVER ALONE, DAMMIT!" Gilbert snapped, the intensity of his enraged voice made a little of the bathroom mirror to crack. And Antonio and Lovino immediately broke the kiss, looking over in their direction with surprised expressions. Almost like dears in the headlights._

"_Uh..." Francis nervously fumbled with his shirt collar and Gilbert composed his awesome self and put a hand behind his head._

_Everyone kind of idiotically and silently glanced at each other with bewildered expressions. All four countries not knowing what the hell to do or say at this point. It was awkward enough having two guys, one being a tsundere might we add, locking lips in a public restroom. But it only intensified when the oldest had his...'friends' walk in and be witnesses to it. Which makes good blackmail material in some POV._

_Lovino just wanted the tiled floor of the bathroom to open up like a big black hole and just suck him through. He pushed Antonio back and quickly brushed his way out of the bathroom. He never said anything or reacted violently so maybe...maybe this was a good thing._

_Antonio, meanwhile, ran his fingers through his slightly-tousled brunette locks and sighed dreamily. "Best night ever." The Spaniard then strutted out the room with much dignity, he even turned back to the Frenchmen and Prussian before winking. "And you two are FOREVER ALONE." He pretty much floated out of the room to go after Lovi and try and reason with him._

_And Francis and Gilbert stood there with blank expressions and remained Forever Alone for the rest of the night...together._

_Wait, what?_

Everyone returned back to their respected homes after the kissing incident in the restroom. It was a good thing the room was empty at that time, or else the four would have had lots of awkward explanations to provide.

Now, in the current time, Antonio wasn't sure why he felt so damn good. Maybe it was because he really was falling accidentally for that tsundere Italian. Maybe he felt so ecstatic was because he was able to actually express his feelings through that song; even if the point hadn't gotten across. Maybe it was due to him finally getting to get a passionate taste of his lips willingly...without having to yank on that _curl_ to do it. Which reminded him, he would have to someday find out why that curl made him act bizarre.

All in all, it wasn't that bad of a night. Maybe it was for Lovino...he kind of felt bad about having embarrassed him in front of all those giggly people, but how else would he have gotten the point across? Besides, everyone, including Antonio himself, experienced that emotion constantly. Lovino was strong...in that area, he would get over this night in maybe two days tops.

Antonio cracked an eye open and reached for the radio that was lying on the coffee table. He turned it on and a familiar tune started playing from it. It was a catchy instrumental tune that he easily remembered. He smiled somewhat and set it down and propped his feet back on the table. He was prepared to start singing along to this once again, only modifying the 'shes' that were in here.

"_So he said 'what's the problem, baby'?_

_What's the problem I don't know_

_Well maybe I'm in_

_love (love)_

_Think about it every time _

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it~_"

Lovino, whom was standing at the top of the staircase looking over, blushed a dark shade of red as he realized just what he was singing. He crossed his arms and scowled nevertheless, trying not to think about what embarrassment he had to suffer that night.

"_How much longer will it take to cure this?_

_Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it_

_If it's love (love)_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me_

_But I don't nothing 'bout love..._"

As much as Lovino wanted to be angry, he couldn't bring himself to be. There was just something...something about that bastard's singing that was really soothing and seemed to fully feel the lyrics meaning. His hand clawed into the railing while he debated whether or not to walk by until he was gone. Earlier that night, he had quickly returned home before Antonio and went straight to his room to think and compose himself.

But now he was getting hungry and had to cross this part of the house; the living room, in order to get to the kitchen. He didn't want to have to see Antonio right now. Not after what happened earlier. Not after that impulsive kiss in the restroom which...somehow admittedly...a part of him was still trapped helplessly in a love-struck state.

"_Come on, come on,_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on,_

_The world will_

_Follow after_

_Come on, come on,_

_'Cause everybody's after love~_"

Antonio now felt something strange in the atmosphere. It felt kind of like...tsundere vibes. Which...yes, makes much more sense in context. He turned and looked up at the staircase during the instrumental pause, a smirk tugging at his lips as he realized Lovino was up there watching. Perfect.

Meanwhile, Lovino glared at him under that gaze. He was stunned to realize that this glare didn't have any emotion behind it like usual. It was as if he didn't even mean it. Cursing under his breath, he made his way down the stairs. That same telltale blush spreading to his face.

"_So I said I'm a_

_Snowball running_

_Running down into a spring that's coming all_

_this love_

_Melting under blue skies_

_Belting out sunlight_

_Shimmering love..._"

Shortly, Lovino emerged from the kitchen, glancing at the Spaniard on the couch as he beckoned him to come over. Though he didn't want to, Lovi went along with him and plopped down beside him as far away as possible on the couch.

Noticing that he had a couple of fresh tomatoes in his hands, Antonio gave him a hopeful smile and inched closer towards him as if asking for the other one that obviously wasn't for just himself. His green eyes were practically shimmering, and Lovi's eye had twitched before he glanced away and held out the second tomato for him.

God, he hoped the bastard didn't see his face flush when their hands had brushed softly after he took the tomato.

While the music played from the radio, the two each took bites into their snack. The red juice trickled down their lips and to their fingertips, and as Antonio swallowed the bite and glanced at Loci cutely licking it off his lips and fingers, he continued singing.

"_Well baby I surrender_

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do_

_it_

_But there's no escaping your love..._"

Quickly, Antonio grabbed a nearby magazine that was on the coffee table and tossed it at the light switch to flick it off. Soon, a curtain of darkness fell over the room and he smirked mischievously once again. He shifted even closer to a blankly staring Lovino and unexpectedly licked the side of his chin where some of the tomato juice had been dripping.

He continued singing afterward. Only making Lovino more and more silently turned on. Which he'd never admit.

"_These lines of lightning_

_Mean we're_

_Never alone,_

_Never alone, no, no_

_Come on, come on_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on, come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, come on_

_Settle down inside my love..._"

Deciding that eating could wait for a few moments, Antonio placed the tomato down carefully on the table (but not before taking one more quick bite). Lovino did the same, but only because he was losing a little of his appetite from this strange way his heart was fluttering and taunting him in his ears. He tried to inch away from Antonio, but he only moved closer and stealthily slipped his arms around the Italian's slim frame and his fingertips reaching closer and closer for that unnameable curl on the side of his head.

"Touch the curl and you'll _be fucking sorry_." Threateningly whispered Lovino, whom was sending him glares now. He did not want that curl pulled at all. Seeing as though it made him extremely horny and desiring for sex whenever that happened. Antonio just smirked again, feeling the skin around his neck flush hotly.

"Is that a promise?"

Air rushed through the Italian's nostrils, like a wild bull that had just seen red. "Bastard..."

"_Come on, come on_

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If_

_You feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on_

_We were once upon a time in love~_"

Before Lovino could protest, Antonio grabbed his flushed cheeks with his hands and quickly took a wild chance and pressed his lips to his own. The younger nation merely stared blankly...but then this facade shattered weakly and he found himself kissing back with closed eyes and a surprisingly content facial expression.

In the background, the radio continued playing. And since Antonio was no longer singing along, all that could be heard was the original singer. Yet, these two didn't seem to care at all.

"_**We're accidentally in love...**_

_**Accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally~**_"

In a matter of minutes, the kiss started becoming less innocent. Antonio had pinned Lovino down to the couch and had even taken a breath to seductively nibble at his lip, hoping that he would be able to get the entrance he wanted.

But he didn't notice his fingers get wound around his hair curl in the thick darkness...so...when Antonio pulled back his finger so that he could hold his face...

"CHIGIIIIIII~!"

Naturally, in the end, Antonio did get the entrance he was hoping for. After that glass-shattering screech from result of the erogenous zone being sharply pulled. He had returned his lips back and his tongue naughtily slipped out and was exploring every direction of his mouth. Lovi was so aroused from having that hair tugged at, he moaned into the kiss and allowed him to do whatever he wanted. Blinded by lust and this awesome sensation.

"_**I'm in love, I'm in love,**_

_**I'm in love, I'm in love,**_

_**I'm in love, I'm in**_

_**Love,**_

_**Accidentally**_

_**I'm in love, I'm in love,**_

_**I'm in love, I'm in love,**_

_**I'm in**_

_**Love,**_

_**Accidentally~**_"

Finally, Lovino came to his senses. After having Antonio dominate his mouth and explore and taste every inch of it, nearly suck his face off, and allow the Spanish man to sneakily place his hands over his good dark blue jacket and begin to unbutton it. When he realized what was going on, his eyes widened nearly to the size of dinner plates and he broke the kiss much too abruptly for his caretaker's liking.

They both just stared at each other. Faces burning and their eyes becoming wider than what is considered normal. Lovino, however, was sure that his heart was about to explode from his chest and his breathing was still very abnormal and rough as if he had asthma problems.

"_**Come on, come on**_

_**Spin a little tighter**_

_**Come on,**_

_**Come on,**_

_**And the world's a little brighter**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Just get yourself inside**_

_**Her...**_

_**Love**_

_**I'm in love~**_"

The song officially ended right there. And the radio kind of shut off afterward by unknown circumstances. The two remained in their respected positions. Green eyes gazing into a pair of dark brown ones searching into the very core for any kind of hidden emotion. This search sure was not pointless, as he saw a lot of emotions that Lovi obviously did not want to express.

"Spain..." Lovino glanced away and lifted himself up, causing Antonio to back up a little and sit beside him with a perplexed look. "When you sang that song tonight...were you trying to imply something?" What a stupid question. An embarrassed blush rose to his cheeks when Lovi realized that. He was thankful for the sheer darkness they were in.

"Well, yes," Antonio smiled and placed a hand behind his head. "You know how I am, Lovi. I just want you to know that I really do care about you. Maybe waaaay beyond what I'm supposed to even. Tonight, after France and Prussia told me about where we were going, I knew that this would be my perfect chance to get it through your head. And, uh, sorry if I kind of embarrassed you earlier."

"How?" Antonio blinked in confusion when he noticed a brief misty look flash through Lovi's eyes as he clasped his hands together and avoided his gaze. "How the hell can you even feel this way when I treat you so badly? As much as I hate admitting this: I'm loud, lazy, complain about everything in the world, and refuse to help you in any way. Yet, you still keep being so affectionate and I just...I just...sometimes don't even know why you've even put up with me all this time."

Antonio just stared in surprise for what might have been several seconds. Everything clicked afterward and he moved closer and put an arm around his shoulders. "I'd be lying if I said I never considered giving up with you." Lovino glared at that comment and was about to open his mouth to probably cuss him out, Antonio raised a hand to silence him though. "Ah, but I couldn't bring myself to. When you're no longer under my care, I won't be able to feel the same. Because...somehow...I've accidentally fallen in love with you, Lovi."

"..." Lovino seemed to no longer be uneasy. (Once again) On the contrary, he seemed to be at loss of words as he averted his eyes and crossed his arms. "Dammit, you can't just say it like that."

"Heheh, are you embarrassed?"

"Shut up."

"I can see it written all over your face~!"

So Antonio laughed and then leaned in closer to the tsundere Italian's face, he pressed his lips against his burning skin and smirked afterward. "Now the question is...do you return these feelings?"

Did he really have to ask that? Was Antonio really that clueless? By now, it should be obvious that he returned these feelings since...he had given in and allowed him to lock lips with him twice tonight! But Lovino tried to not lose his patience here, he sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I think it's obvious." Lovino muttered reluctantly. This was bad. He could feel himself trying to crack a true smile, not an evil one like did when he was up to something mischievous, but a genuine happy smile. He'd never let this happen though. He fought it back with all his power and just continued looking away so that Antonio would not discover these unknown emotions to him in his eyes. "Damn accidents..."

"Mmm, accidents are not always a bad thing." The minute the words left Antonio's mouth, he leaned in to plant another kiss on him.

Meanwhile, outside the nearby window, Francis and Gilbert poked their heads up to look through. And they both snickered a little more loudly and noticeably than what they should have been. Having been stalking them to see how the rest of the night would turn out after the fiasco at the karaoke club. To top things of; the window just happened to be open. Meaning they could eavesdrop on what words was being exchanged between that song.

Lovino didn't seem to even notice them. Or, if he did, he simply didn't gave a fuck. He just decided that tonight, he would go with the flow. So to speak.

Antonio, on the other hand, heard their familiar and distinguished snickering. While he turned Lovi with one arm and then made contact with his lips once again, he sneakily reached for one of the forgotten tomatoes on the table and held it in aim with the other hand. Though his eyes ere closed in bliss and a part of him was barely even in reality from the amazing feel of finally winning his affections, he chucked the tomato out the window; Francis was fast and had seen it coming, so he lowered himself to the ground just in time. But Gilbert wasn't so lucky, it had smacked into his forehead and splattered.

Francis removed his hands from his head and cautiously cracked an eye open. He realized that he didn't feel anything splattered onto his head. Sighing, he got up from the ground and then turned.

The first thing he saw was Gilbert standing there, fists clenched, and glaring with the tomato falling off his face and to the floor; leaving behind a trail of red juice.

"We've been spotted..." Gilbert managed to spit out, a pissed look still remaining on his face. He made a disgusted sound and brought his arm over to his face to rub the juice off.

"We should retreat then. But, at least we won't have to be a part of anymore of his idiotic schemes to get Romano to love him back, no?" The two quickly retreated from the house. Never once looking back behind them, to look for an angry Italian or an ax crazy Spaniard that could've possibly been attacking.

The moon rose high in the sky and the markets were deserted. Seeing this, Francis sighed and looked over at his 'friend'. "It's too bad that you're...Forever Alone."

"I'M NOT FOREVER ALONE, DAMN IT!"

_Fin_

*Shakes head* Keep up that denial, Gilbert. Just keep it up. XD

Well, anyway, what do 'ya think? I had to true reason for writing this but...I...I mean, I just really like Spain/Romano a lot. And "a lot" would be a total understatement. It's one of my FAVORITE pairings of APH. WAY up there on the long list with Germany/Italy (Hmm, since I support the whole "Germany/Holy Rome are the same person theory" then HRE/Italy too. :3 ), America/England, and naturally Prussia/Hungary. I definitely should have been finishing up writing chapters to my other fics, but I couldn't get the picture of Antonio singing this song dedicated to Lovino outta my head!

Oh, uh, sorry about this story being kind of rushed at the end. I realized that I had no clue how to end it, but then the thought of a Stalker!Francis and Stalker!Gilbert came to mind. LOL.

I promise you that I will get back to writing my other fics. Don't, don't lose any hope my readers! Please read and review, and if you don't feel like it; feel free to read and review my others! :D


End file.
